Una Dulce Melodia
by Katnisskuruta089
Summary: Un Drabble de un pequeño reencuentro entre Kurapika y Senritsu.


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes y demás relacionado con la serie.

* * *

**Una dulce melodía**

Había pasado algún tiempo desde que no veía a Kurapika, no desde que habían renunciado a trabajar para Nostrad.

Sus caminos se separaron y aunque mantenían el contacto de vez en cuando, no era lo mismo.

Hace algunos días, se encontró con un amigo que era músico y director de orquesta y le invitó a participar en su próxima presentación.

Ella acepto, porque hacía mucho tiempo que no tocaba para un público por diversión.

.

Investigando por la red, Kurapika se enteró de que Senritsu estaría participando. Lo que realmente le sorprendió fue el hecho de que iba a cantar.

Anteriormente Ya le había escuchado tocando el piano o la flauta, pero nunca le había escuchado cantar. Se preguntó cómo sería la voz de Senritsu.

Entonces vio que la fecha de la presentación coincidía con su cumpleaños, y lo decidió de inmediato. Iría a su presentación para sorprenderla y le llevaría un regalo.

Después de todo, hacía mucho que no se veían y le echaba de menos.

Así que sin dudarlo, presionó "comprar"

.

El día había llegado y había comprado un ramo de flores hermoso. Un regalo para Senritsu.

Cuando llegó al lugar, como era de esperar, estaba lleno de gente. Afortunadamente había comprado su boleto con anticipación.

Espero pacientemente, hasta que por fin pudo entrar y ocupar su lugar en la primera fila. Aún con el ramo entre sus manos.

Una vez que todas las personas ocuparon sus lugares, el telón se levantó y en el escenario se vio a una pequeña mujer extraña. Su cabello era de un color semejante al vino, y dos dientes como de ratón sobresalían de su boca.

Por un momento los ojos de Kurapika se cruzaron con los de Senritsu. Y supo que estaba feliz de verle.

Entonces empezó a escuchar los susurros de las personas que estaban a su alrededor.

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo uno

-¡Pero que fea!- dijo otro

-Yo no pagué para ver a un fenómeno de circo- repitió la primera voz.

-Querido, ¿Estás seguro de que no compraste los boletos equivocados?

-Es la mujer ratón- se burló otro.

-Pero si yo esperaba ver a una chica guapa, ya sabes, esas que tienen muchas curvas y cabello bonito.

Esas y muchas más críticas escuchaba acerca de Senritsu, ¿Cómo era posible que la gente sea tan... Irrespetuosa? Se preguntó.

Desde que ella había perdido su cuerpo original, tenía que escuchar este tipo de comentarios de gente tan banal.

Kurapika sintió una profunda tristeza, pero también irá. Deseaba cerrarles la boca a todos esos engreídos que se atrevían a hablar así de Senritsu.

Pero no pudo hacerlo, para cuando se dio cuenta, Senritsu ya estaba cantando.

Su voz dulce, suave y gentil; había acallado todas esas voces y críticas. Era como si nadie estuviera presente, excepto por ella.

Todos habían caído en una especie de trance al escucharla cantar. Incluso Kurapika había olvidado su ira y tristeza; sólo escuchaba la voz de Senritsu y una calidez extraña le invadió.

Era como aquella vez en que tocó su flauta para evitar que hiciera algo imprudente y podía apostar que aquella habilidad musical que poseía Senritsu, no se debía a su nen, sino a la belleza de su alma.

Por un momento se sonrojó al darse cuenta en lo que estaba pensando. Pero no podía evitarlo, Senritsu siempre tuvo algo que hizo que su corazón se sintiera vivo otra vez.

Y entonces pensó: tal vez, es la indicada.

.

La presentación de Senritsu había dejado lágrimas en la mayoría de sus espectadores, y aunque se había acordado que sólo cantaría una canción, el público pidió más y canto más.

Tras acabar la presentación, Senritsu se encontró con Kurapika y este le dio el ramo de flores.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Senritsu.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias- le dijo Senritsu y supo que por los latidos de su corazón, tras esa noche algo había cambiado en Kurapika.

Pero nunca mencionaría nada, no hasta que Kurapika lo hiciera.

La verdad era que en aquel momento, ella se había sentido aterrada. Pero tras ver a su amigo y escuchar la ira de su corazón por los insultos que iban para ella, se olvidó de sus nervios y cantó con todo su corazón para él, una dulce melodía.

* * *

_Dedicado a Ruedi: Feliz cumpleaños! Gracias por tu amistad y apoyo._


End file.
